


I call you brother now

by kuriositet



Series: Free To Love [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, deals a little with agron's crucifixion injuries and how that affects him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Castus finally find common ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I call you brother now

**Author's Note:**

> I got a Drink Me prompt for this verse and these characters, so here you go.
> 
> Gratitude, as always, to Yasmin for looking it over for me.

“You look like a man in need of drink.”

Agron looks around and is surprised to find Castus standing a few paces away, unaccompanied by neither Nasir nor Crispus. His first instinct when laying eyes on the Cilician is still to punch him but, even if he could clench fist to strike, memory of Nasir’s words expressing the man’s care for him in Agron’s absence gives him pause.

He nods and Castus takes seat next to him by the fire, holding an amphora of wine and two cups, one of which he offers to Agron. He reaches out to take it, yet bandages upon hands and trembling fingers cause him to withdraw hand. Only Nasir has seen to what extent Agron’s hands are damaged. Nasir alone had been present the previous night when Agron failed to hold cup to drink. Only he witnessed the pain on Agron’s face as he attempted to grasp sword by sheer force of will earlier this day.

“Nasir requested Crispus’s assistance for something I do not know,” Castus tells him, pretending he had not noticed Agron’s hesitation. He pours Agron a cup and holds it out until Agron finally takes it by balancing it on his open palm with the help of his other hand. “Perhaps it is only clever ruse to keep me from the boy.”

“Perhaps,” Agron says, remembering the anger in Nasir’s eyes when they had witnessed Crispus and Castus emerging from the latter’s tent together the previous morning, sharing kiss and touch before parting ways. “The boy stands as brother to Nasir. He wishes only to see him protected.”

“Protected from his heart,” Castus says, and Agron eyes him skeptically. “I would sooner leave this world than cause him harm.”

Agron drinks from his cup and thinks about Nasir. He thinks of his selfish decision to part ways, if only for the illusion that Nasir’s life and happiness could be bargained for with his own death. He thinks of the harsh lesson life dealt him in turn.

“Death may yet find you, whether you wish it or not.”

“Then I shall do all in my power to see that it does not find Crispus.” Agron watches Castus carefully and finds in his eyes a sincerity that was not yet present when he still sought Nasir’s affection. 

“You move for the mountains then.” It is not a question.

“As do you and Nasir.” Agron wants to protest, yet he knows Spartacus will never let him stand in battle without proof that he can yet grasp sword. His eyes fall to his hands, unable to clasp fucking cup of wine.

“For now,” he says. “I may yet regain strength to carry sword.”

“What of Nasir? Will you again send him away, or force him into battle with you?”

“Nasir stands a free man and, as such, he is free to make his own decisions.”

“Does Crispus not yet stand so in your eyes?” Agron is surprised by the turn of conversation back to the boy. Castus speaks of hearts and willingness to sacrifice his own life, yet Agron finds it hard to imagine the Cilician cares for more than to have a man to warm his bed.

“You truly care for him so?”

“I fear heart would seize within chest if absent his smile and touch for too long.”

“And Nasir? You would hold him as such as well?”

“I would hold him as brother, as I would you, if past differences could be set aside.”

Agron considers it for a moment, and empties his cup before setting it down on the ground before him. He wills his fingers to stop twitching and offers his arm to Castus, who grips it tightly. 

“Know that it is not a name I speak lightly.”

“Nor I.” Castus lets go and gives Agron a measuring look. “I would ask a thing of you. Crispus… if I should fall…” Agron interrupts him before he can go on.

“I shall see him taken care of,” Agron says, just as familiar voices carry through the quiet night. “I would ask the same of you. For Nasir.”

“I pray I shall never again see such a day,” Castus says, “Yet if I do, you have my word that I will do all in my power to offer comfort.”

Agron nods and stands to greet Nasir who eyes Castus suspiciously as he kisses Crispus. Agron turns Nasir’s face to him and leans in for a kiss, but receives the same incredulous look. “Let them be,” Agron whispers. “Let them have what joy may yet be found in days of darkening despair.”

“You are truly a changed man,” Nasir says, “To speak such words.”

“Is that so? Then I have other words for you,” Agron says, leaning in close to whisper in Nasir’s ear. “I would see you in our bed.”


End file.
